Harry Potter and the Truth
by Fishkop
Summary: -Wrong BWL Fanfic- Harrys Twin brother Nathaniel is to be believed the Boy Who Lived. However he is not. Harry grows up unloved and neglected. However one letter will change his life. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and OC bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys :)**

**New story**

**I had this story in my mind for a while now. That is also why i wasn´t writing much on my other story...i am very sorry for that.**

**I hope you like this one**

Harry Potter and the Truth

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not an ordinary boy, even thru his Parents, twin brother Nathaniel and everyone else believed so. You see Harry Potter was a wizard…and a very powerful one, but let´s start at the beginning.

The twins Harry James and Nathaniel Michael Potter were born on the 31th of July 1980, Harry being 10 minutes older, to James and Lily Potter. Both Parents loved their sons very much and would do anything to protect them. On the 31th of October 1981 a dark Wizard named Voldemort came and tried to kill Nathaniel…or everyone believed so. Voldemort really wanted to kill Harry. But as Harry and Nathaniel were in the same crib as it happened…both ended up with a lightning shaped scar on their forehead. From this day on everyone believed Nathaniel, or Nate how they called him, was the boy who lived and the boy who saved his Brother. However what they didn´t knew is that Harry had a photographic memory. He remembered everything from the Day he was born. Harry knew that he was really the boy who lived, because he remembered Voldemort saying _"You're going to die Harry Potter"_ and then he laughed like a madman. He did not tell anyone because he knew that they would never believe him. Nathaniel grew up to be loved and well trained by Albus Dumbledore himself. But Nathaniel was also a real brat, jerk, spoiled and arrogant. Harry however grew up unloved and neglected. He had to wear his brother's castoffs, make his own meals and never got any presents.

When Harry was five years old the taught himself how to read. From that day on he spend most of his time in the Potters library on the second floor of Potter Manor. You see the Potters were one of the more wealthy Families. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. His Parents didn´t care what he was doing or if he attended dinner, he was certainly clear that they didn´t even noticed. Harry loved reading. The library had many books from both the Wizarding and Muggle World. Harry found his parents old school books when he was six. He was a very fast learner. His favorite subjects so far were Potions and Ancient Runes.

When Harry was seven he realized that he didn´t wanted to spend too much time with his Family. He also didn´t wanted to go to Hogwarts together with Nate, even thru everyone thought he was a squib. Harry was far from being a squib…he was just very good at hiding his powers. When Harry was eight he found out that he could also do elemental magic. His element was Air. Harry enjoyed flying thru the air without a broom, even thru he was much better on a broom.

It was now Harrys ninth Birthday and he was awoken by an owl outside his window. Harry got out of bed, opened the Window and took the letter from the Owl. Luckily he had his own room, so no one was able to read the letter. Harry opened the Letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Due to your magical abilities and mind, _w_e are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Down under Academy. Our school is open for everyone who has special abilities or is very powerful. We know that you will probably want more information but I think it would be much better to talk in person. If you are interested I would like it very much to meet with you. Please tell me date and location. The Owl will wait for your reply._

_Sincerely yours _

_Robert Thornbush_

_Headmaster of Down under Academy_

Harry starred at the letter. Was this real or just a joke? He got out of bed and run into the Library. He asked the House-elf, who was responsible for the Library, if there were any books about magical schools. The elf, Tibby, quickly found a book for him. Harry was very lucky to have Tibby…she was the only one in the Manor that cared about him.

Harry opened the book and started reading. It took him an hour to find a chaper about the Down under Academy. He was impressed. The school was located inside of Ayers Rock in Australia. It had many classes that Harry was certainly sure Hogwarts didn´t taught. Of course it had all the standard classes like Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, History, Runes, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Herbology and Care or magical creatures. But it also had classes like Law, Geography, different languages, Wizard customs and the standard muggle classes like English, Math, Science, Chemistry, Biology, Music and Art. Luckily Harry went to Muggle School, his Mum wanted it, so he wouldn´t have much of a problem with these. What Harry impressed the most was that the schooling would start at the age of ten and lasted 8 years. He loved the sound of that. He got out a piece of parchment and wrote an answer to Mr. Thornbush.

_Dear Mr. Thornbush_

_Your school sounds interesting and I would like to meet with you. How does the 8th of August at 3pm sound? There is a Park across the Muggle School that I go to in Godric´s Hollow, we could meet there._

_Sincerely yours _

_Harry James Potter_

Harry smiled and folded the letter. The owl who delivered the Letter had followed him into the library so he gave the letter to it and let it thru on of the windows. Two days later he got an answer of Mr. Thornbush, who agreed on the meeting.

The days until the meeting were the longest days in Harry´s life. When he was finally let out of school that day he quickly made his way to the Park. He sat down at one of the tables and waited. He didn´t have to wait long as five minutes later an older, tall man sat down across from him.

"Harry Potter I assume?" the man asked. Harry nodded nervous. "Nice to meet you…my name is Robert Thornbush" the man said and held out his hand. Harry shook it. "I believe you have many questions" Mr. Thornbush said after a minute of silence. Harry nodded and started to asked questions. Mr. Thornbush was more than happy to answer his questions and began to tell Harry all about the school.

"The school is located inside of Ayers Rock in Australia and is surrounded by many old and heavy wards. There are ten buildings, eight for each year (one for the first years, one for the second years and so on) one building for the classes and one is a gym. There is also a big lake and a small forest were some magical creatures live, and a Quidditch pitch. We don´t have many games but sometimes we play against New Zeeland or Japan. For the first four years you will have to learn all the standard classes and one Language for your Standard Wizarding Exams. After that you can choose you own classes and also add a few more like Law, Geography and another Language. We teach French, German, Latin, Japanese and Spanish. You can choose more than just one if you like. After your fourth year you will have an exam at the end of each year. If you fail one of these you will have to redo that year. The school year starts on the 1st of February after your tenth Birthday. Have you got any more questions?" Mr. Thornbush asked smiling.

"Yes where can I sing up and how will I get all the school stuff and get there?" Harry asked excited. Mr. Thornbush laughed.

"Well when the time is right I will send you a letter and a Portkey…But I will have to talk to your parents first" Mr. Thornbush said smiling. Harrys smile fainted.

"My…My Parents…they won´t even care…they never do" Harry said sad and explained his live to Mr. Tornbush.

"Wow…I certainly didn´t expected that…but I think I have an idea… how would you like it to be my apprentice?...once you start your schooling of course" Mr. Thornbush asked.

"What would that mean?" Harry asked.

"Well it would mean that I would teach you personally and that I could be you appointed guardian while at school…I could decide if you can go home during Holidays. But to do that we would have to talk to the Goblins they can do the spell work as it is pretty difficult" Mr. Thornbush said. Harry smiled.

"Well I have a Trusted Vault at Gringotts is it possible to transfer it to Australia?" Harry asked.

"Yes that is possible" Mr. Thornbush said." Well it is getting quite late you should probably head home" he added and Harry nodded. They said goodbye and Harry head home. He had never felt that Happy before.

**So what do you think? Good start?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :)**

**New chapter...hope you like it.**

Harry Potter and the Truth

Chapter 2

It has been a year and three month since that meeting between Harry and Mr. Thornbush. Today Harry was seeing him again and he was going to meet another boy that would go to the Academy. They were meeting at 11am at the Leaky Cauldron. It was now 10:45am and Harry was standing in the entrance hall of Potter manor in front of the Fireplace. He stepped in and said "Leaky Cauldron". A minute later he fell out of the Fireplace in the Leaky Caulron. "Ahh…I hate this" Harry groaned. He got up and looked around and quickly found a free table in the back of the room. Tom the innkeeper brought him a glass of pumpkin juice that Harry had ordered first and as soon as Harry was done with his glass Mr. Thornbush came thru the door. Behind him was a round-faced, short, chubby build boy with brown hair. He looked around and quickly found Harry.

"Ah Mr. Potter glad you're here already. This young man here is Neville Longbottom" Mr. Thornbush.

"Hey Harry…nice to see you again" Neville said shy.

"You too Neville" Harry said. They sat down. Mr. Thornbush looked at the boys.

"You two already know eachother?" Mr. Thornbush asked.

"Yeah we meet a few times when me and my family were attending Nathaniel's Birthday party's…and yours too Harry" Neville said a little shy.

"Yeah…we never really talked though" Harry said looking down a bit.

"I was told to stay away from you even thru I never understood why. I also never liked those Party´s. My Family thinks I am a squib" Neville said sad.

"I…I didn´t knew…I mean I knew that you weren´t allowed to talk to me…like everyone else is…but I never thought that they would treat you nearly the same way as me…I mean I saw you talking to Nate a few times" Harry said.

"Yeah but I don´t like him, he is mean and a bully." Neville said.

"Yeah…I know what you mean" Harry said sad. Mr. Thornbush took this moment to speak.

"Well, why don´t we discuss why we are here" he said. Both boys nodded. "Okay…First we are going to Gringotts to transfer your Trusted Vaults to the Gringotts branch in Sydney. Then we´re going to get some of your knew school book. We won´t get all of them here but some of them are much cheaper her than in Australia" Mr. Thornbush said with a little laugh. "You can also get a pet if you want. The school allows Cats, Owls, Dogs, Phoenixes', Kneazles, Pygmy Puffs, Horses and Abraxans" he added.

"Cool I always wanted a pet" Neville said. Harry nodded.

"I…I would also…like some new clothes…I always had to wear my brothers castoffs" Harry said shy.

"Of course you can get some new ones we can even go into muggle London later if you like" Mr. Thornbush said.

"Can I get some too?" Neville asked. Mr. Thornbush nodded. After a minute of silence the all got up and went into Diagon Alley. They walked up to Gringotts and went straight to one of the counters.

"Hello…I have an appointment with Griphook" said Mr. Thornbush. The Goblin looked at him, nodded and left the Counter. A minute later he came back with another Goblin.

"My name is Griphook and you must be Mr. Thornbush" Griphook said. Mr. Thornbush nodded.

"Please follow me" Griphook said and they followed him into a small office.

"I assume you are here because of the apprenticeship?" Griphook asked.

"Yes and we would also like to transfer two of the trusted Vaults you have here" Mr. Thornbush said.

"Very well…let´s get started then. To do the charm I would need a few drops of blood from each of you" Griphook said and held out a small knife. "Please drop the blood into these bowls" he added. Harry and Neville each dropped a few drops of their blood into one bowl. Mr. Thornbush dropped a few drops of his into both bowls.

"Great…now I will add a few more ingredients and then you will have to drink it. It will take five minutes to be done" Griphook said and added more ingredients. As he said after five minutes it was done. He put the potion into four cups (one for Harry and Neville each and two for Mr. Thornbush). They all drunk the potion. "Okay now I will cast the charms" Griphook said and started to say something in a different language. It took about 10 minutes until he was done.

"Well I am done" he said a little out of breath.

"Great…now about the Vaults" Mr. Thornbush said.

"Yes…Yes of course…to transfer a Vault we will need the Vault number and key. It will cost 100 Galleons each. Where do you want to transfer them?" Griphook said.

"Sydney, Australia please. Boys do you have your Keys?" Mr. Thornbush asked. Both nodded and handed over their keys.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Vault number 150 and Mr. Longbottom, Vault number 228" Griphook said. "Would you also like to withdraw some money?" he asked.

"Ah yes for both 500 Galleons please" Mr. Thornbush said.

"I would also like to visit my Vault I remember that there were also some other things in my Vault" Harry added quickly. Griphook nodded.

"Yes of course Mr. Potter but as you are under age I would need you and your guardian to sign a form stating that you are allowed to take something out of the Vault. To create this sign I would need a few more drops of blood from you" he said and Harry took once again the knife and dropped some of his blood onto a piece of Parchment.

After a few minutes letters started to appear on the Parchment.

"Interesting…in all my years working for this bank I never saw anything like this" he said interested.

"What is so interesting?" Harry asked.

"Well it appears that you have more than just one vault here…well practically they belong to your parents as well but as they never claimed it you can make them yours" Griphook said.

"Which Vaults?" Harry asked.

"Vault number 1 Gryffindor Vault, Vault 2 Ravenclaw Vault, Vault 3 Hufflepuff Vault and Vault 4 Slytherin Vault" Griphook said.

"What…you mean the founders of Hogwarts…how is that even possible?" Harry asked shocked.

"Well we could find that out with this piece of Parchments" Griphook said and took out a piece of parchment and put it in front of Harry. "Just write your name on it and then it will reveal you Family tree" he said and Harry did. It turned out that he was related to all of the four founders. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff thru the Potter Family and Slytherin and Ravenclaw thru the Evans Family.

"Wow…That is…Wow" Harry said stunned.

"You could claim them yours if you want…no one else of your Family ever did such test and I doubt that they know about these Vaults" Griphook said. Harry slowly nodded.

"Would it be possible to transfer them as well?" he asked shy.

"No I am sorry…but we can a range a permanent Portkey for you that will always bring you here and back to school" Griphook said and Harry nodded.

"I think we should go and see the Vaults now we have quite a lot to so today…Would you like to visit the other Vaults as well Mr. Potter?" Mr. Thornbush asked. Harry nodded. They made their way to one of the carts and quickly went to the first Vault. Neville withdraw some Books from his Vault. Next was Harrys Vault where he took some books and as well the invisibility cloak (a Family Heirloom which was turned over to him when he was six, because he was the first born, even thru his Parents wanted Nate to have it) In the Gryffindor Vault he got some books and Journals as well as Godrics Sword. In Ravenclaws Vault he also took some books and Journals. In Hufflepuffs Vault he as well took Books and Journals and some seeds for some exotic plants (which were good for Potions). In Slytherins Vault he to books, Journals and Robes (as green was his favorite color) once he tried them on they shrunk themselves so they would fit him. Once they were back in the lobby they all said goodbye to Griphook(who promised to transfer the Vaults as soon as Possible) and went into Diagon Alley.

First they went to the book shop to get some of the book they needed. Then they went to get both of them proper Wizarding clothes. Then they went to get some potion ingredients. Next was the Quidditch shop (Harry insisted that they go) where Harry got a new broom, The Nimbus 1900. Both boys wanted to get a pet so they went to the pet shop next. Neville found the perfect owl for him pretty fast, it was a barn owl which he names Zeus. Harry took longer. He looked around the shop carefully. Once he was standing in the middle of the shop three animals came up to Harry. One was a black shadow wolf, another one was a white snowy owl and the other one was a golden phoenix. Suddenly the Shop owner was standing beside him.

"Well it looks like you found three Familiars…That is very rare…as are the Creatures that choose you" The older man said.

"Really?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes…you see Shadow wolfs are a dying breed and hard to train…I have this one for years but no one wanted it. Phoenixes alone are pretty rare…a golden one even more and the Snowy Owl…well they hardly bound with Humans…but they are very fast and loyal" the man said. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Is it possible to get them all?" Harry asked Mr. Thornbush. He nodded smiling. Harry paid for the animals, their food and equipment. Once outside the shop they all agreed to have a little lunch before they would head into muggle London. After Lunch they went to a very fancy muggle clothing shop where Harry and Neville got a lot of new clothes (Luckily Mr. Thornbush remembered to change some Galleons into Pounds). After that they went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay I will send you a letter together with a portkey a few days after New Year's Eve, as you will need a few days to get used to the weather in Australia. I will get you a hotel room in the Shopping Alley in Sydney where I will also help you to get the rest of your school stuff such as the uniform, books and of course you're Wands. That way you can come to the school with the rest of the students" Mr. Thornbush said. They all said goodbye (Harry and Neville agreed on owling eachother) and went back home.

Once Harry was home he quickly went into his room. He said down on his bed and started thinking about what happened today. Then he realized that he needed to pick names for his Familiars. He named his Shadow wolf Mystic since it was a girl. The Owl got the name Hedwig and the Phoenix he named Merlin (after the great wizard). He had dinner that Tibby brought him and went to bed. Hedwig and Merlin were sitting on the bedded border right over his head and Mystic was on the other end of his bed. He fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

**So what do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :)**

**Sorry it took me soo long to uplode. Hopfully i can post one more Chapter before New Years eve.**

Harry Potter and the Truth

Chapter 3

Just like Mr. Thornbush promised the letter with the Portkey arrived a few days after New Year's Eve.

Harry was excited. The last weeks at Potter Manor weren´t easy. Dumbledore was over all the time. Harry didn´t knew why, but Dumbledore seemed to be interested in him. Maybe he knew of his knowledge and plans? Who knows? He had to be wary. Harry was currently in his room packing the rest of his stuff. It was now 5am so no one was up yet. He loved getting up early...he could sneak around the Manor without anyone knowing. His Parents often told him he wasn´t allowed in some of the rooms because he was a "Squib". The Portkey was due to leave at 7am so Harry still had two hours left. Because of the Time difference it would be 6pm in Sydney. The plan was that Harry and Neville would arrive at the Hotel, have dinner and then went to bed. The next day they would get the rest of their school things.

Harry told Merlin (his Phoenix) to take Mystic (his shadow wolf) and Hedwig (his Owl) to the Hotel. Soon Harry was all packed and ready to go. At 6am, Tibby came into his room with a plate full of breakfast. "Is Master Harry ready to leave?" she asked. Harry nodded eating his breakfast. "Tibby will come with you. Tibby has to make sure that Master Harry is alright" she added.

"I will ask if that is okay and then call for you" Harry said. Tibby shrunk his luggage for him and Harry put it in his pocket. A minute before seven Harry grabbed the Portkey (which was a small green stone). Soon Harry was standing in front of a small old looking Hotel. It was Hot very Hot Harry noticed. He was greeted by Mr. Thornbush.

"Ah Mr. Potter it is nice to see you again" he said. Just in that moment Neville arrived. "Alright boys let´s get inside" Mr. Thornbush said and they went inside. The Hotel looked very nice and old. The walls and floor were covered in bright colors and there were many plants and flowers. They walked up to the counter. "Hello my name is Mr. Thornbush from the Down under Academy…" he starded.

"Ah yes of course…the room is ready for the Boys" the older woman behind the counter said smiling.

"Very good…These are Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Neville Longbottom" Mr. Thornbush said.

"Nice to meet you…welcome to Sydney…let me show you your room" she said and led them upstairs. The room was small. Across the room were two four-poster beds right under the two windows. On the left side was a small bathroom. "I will leave you alone to unpack…Dinner starts at 6:30pm…The dining room is on the left side of the entrance hall" the woman said and left the room.

"Alright I will leave you two alone now as well…I will pick you up at 9am tomorrow…goodbye" Mr. Thornbush said and left. The boys went to choose a bed. Harry took the left one and Neville the right one. Harry opened the window over his bed and soon Zeus (Neville's Owl) flew in. A minute later Merlin arrived with Mystic and Hedwig. 5 minutes before Dinner the boys went down to search for the Dining room. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Harry and Neville both went to bed early. The next day they both awake early. After Breakfast they found Mr. Thornbush waiting in the entrance Hall.

"Good Morning Boys" he said and led them outside. The entrance to the shopping alley was in the street next to the Hotel. It was thru a small café. The shopping alley was huge, even bigger than Diagon Alley and it looked more like a muggle Mall. Harry and Neville wished they had more eyes. Their heads were spinning around so much you could think they would break it. They first went to get the school uniforms. The uniform consisted of a Navi blue polo shirt and white shorts ... or skirts for girls. For outdoor work they have to wear a cream colored hat. It was pretty modern. The whole Australian Wizarding world seemed to be pretty modern. They got a few more outfits and then went to the bookshop next where they got the rest of their schoolbooks and a few about the Australian Wizarding world and Wizardings worlds all around the world. Next were the potions ingredients and cauldrons. Harry got a few more ingredients than required simply because he loved Potions.

Next were things like a telescope or scales. Now it was time to get their Wands. The boys were exited. The shop was big and bright. Everywhere were boxes lying around. The shop owner was a very nice old man. "Ah welcome…welcome…my name is Hoffner…Michael Hoffner…but you can call me Mike" he said. The boys smiled.

Mr. Thornbush looked at the boys "So who wants to go first?" he asked smiling. Neville took a step forward.

"Ah…please hold out your wand arm" Mike said smiling. He started measuring Neville. After a few tries he found the right one. Black oak with Kangaroo hair mixed with Koala blood 10 ¾ inches. "Ah…good wand…powerful and pure Wand" Mike said smiling. Now it was Harrys turn. It took him a lot longer but he as well found a Wand. Holly wood, Phoenix Feather 11 inches. "Hm… curious this is not a Wand that I made…it was made by Ollivander in London…but it doesn't seem to be complete…how does it feel?" Mike asked.

"It is okay…but it´s like a part is missing" Harry said.

"Would you please follow me into my Workroom" Mike said and led Harry thru a back door. "Do you see those phials on the desk over there?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Please give me the one that feels most right to you" he said and Harry walked over to the desk. He looked at the phials closely. It took him several minutes until he found the right one. It was green and shimmering. Harry gave it to Mike.

"Ah curious…it´s basilisk venom…very rare…but then again Phoenixes are very rare as well" he explained. "I will finish your Wand…it will take a few moments" he added. Five minutes later Mike finished and gave Harry his Wand back. This time it felt perfect. They paid and said Goodbye.

"Alright…now that you have got everything that you need…I will be leaving…do you want to look around a bit more or go back to the Hotel?" Mr. Thornbush asked.

"I think we will look around a bit more" Harry said and Neville nodded.

"Alright…I will see you at school then…have fun Goodbye" Mr. Thornbush said and left. Harry and Neville walked around the Alley. They saw many shops that they didn´t have in England…like a magical music store or a Toy store. The shop they saw next was a Quidditch shop where Harry got a book about Australian and New Zealand Quidditch teams. He was lucky they also had stuff about British Teams…especially Puddlemere since they were his favorite. They continued looking at a few more shops until they headed back to the Hotel. At Dinner they found out that they weren´t the only Academy students staying at the Hotel. They met a Boy named Finn Peters who was also a first year. He had blond Hair with grey eyes and he was a bit taller than Harry. Finn was staying with his whole Family. They were original from Perth. Finn also had an older Brother, Cole, who will start his third year now. Cole also had Blond hair but with blue eyes. They agreed to meet at Breakfast the next morning and Cole promised to explain a bit about the School.

When Harry was lying in bed he started reading the book about the Wizarding worlds all around the world. "Wizarding cultures" it was named. He quickly learned that Britain was far behind…they were the only ones that still lived in middle ages. The most modern country was America. Now Harry was glad to live in Australia now. He also found out that Britain was mostly ignored from the rest of the world because the British ministry and Dumbledore didn´t listen to them and refused to work together. They also though that they were better than the rest of the world. Britain was also the only country that cared about the blood status. Meaning Purebloods were above all. Not that Harry didn´t knew that already but it was still shocking to have prove. That night Harry went to bed thinking about his Family and how they were throwing their lives away.

**I hope you liked this Chapter.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I wish all of you a Merry Christmas :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys :)**

**Just in time for the new year a new chapter**

**Enjoy**

Harry Potter and the Truth

Chapter 4

The next Day Harry and Neville meet up with Finn and Cole at Breakfast. They all sat down at a Table. "So…what is the School like?" asked Neville.

"Great…really big…but don´t worry you won´t get lost" he said smiling and took a sip of his orange juice. "You get there by Buses. One for each year. Normally it would take over a day to get there but our buses are faster than the muggle ones so it will only take 8h. Each year has a housemaster who will look after you and helps you if you need it. The housemaster is always a teacher. He or she will be in your bus as well. The first Day you will spend getting to know each other and all the other formal stuff. Each dorm has up to five people staying in it. The house for the First years is, if I remember correctly, the closes one to the school building this year…lucky for you" he added and laughed a bit. The three boys smiled.

"And the Classes?" Harry asked eager.

"Oh they are great…easy to follow if you pay attention. The first Class starts at 9am and the last one ends at 4:45pm. With the exception of Astronomy that class is from 11pm till 0:30am. Breakfast is from 7am to 9.30am and Dinner from 6pm to 8pm. First year curfew is at 8.30pm" Cole said.

"Are there any Clubs or summer activities?" Harry asked.

"Well…there are clubs and so but nothing during summer…sorry" Cole said.

"It´s okay" Harry said slightly disappointed.

"Why would you want to go to school during summer?" Finn asked surprised.

"I don´t get along with my Family very much. I always did summer activities at school during summer" Harry said sad.

"Oh okay" Finn said.

The rest of the Holydays the Boys spend getting to know each other and walking around the shopping alley/mall. And soon it was time for them to get to the Academy. They got up at 6am as the buses leave at 8.30am. After breakfast they all took the floo to the bus station. It was a big bus station. There were 8 big blue buses. Each had a sign on them. Cole quickly said goodbye and left for the third year bus. Mr. and Mrs. Peters led the three boys to the first year bus. There luggage was put in the back of the bus and Harry send off Merlin with Hedwig, Mystic and Zeus. They heard a loud whistling, which told them that it was time to get on the Bus. They quickly said goodbye and got on. The found seats in the middle of the Bus. Harry sat next to Neville and Finn sat next to a brown haired boy with blue eyes and freckles who was named Pete.

It was really loud in the bus as the children chatted in excitement. They quickly found out that Pete was muggleborn. The bus ride was fast and hectic. After 10 min the man that was traveling with them got up and started speaking. "Hello and Good Morning my name is Henry Thomas and I will be your Housemaster and Charms Teacher. Please answer when I call your name" he said and called everyone up. They were an equal number of girls and boys. 10 Boys and 10 Girls. "Okay…we will hopefully arrive around 4.30pm. When we do I want all of you to leave your belongings in here and form a neat line next to the bus. Always two next to each other. I will then bring you to your house and give you a brief explaining on what to expect this year and how everything works around here. So far enjoy your time…get to know each other and have fun" he said and every one clapped. Harry and Neville soon started a game of Chess. At around 4pm Mr. Thomas started to speak again.

"Alright we will soon arrive. Don´t freak out when the bus goes thru the wall of Ayers Rock. Nothing will happen to you. Remember what I told you earlier and wait outside okay" he said and everyone said yes. Half an hour later they crashed thru the wall and stopped right afterwards. They were in a huge parking lot. They got out and formed a line next to the bus. They all looked around. Next to them they saw the other buses and other student. Right in front of them was a beautiful plot of land. There where huge Houses all around the plot and on the far back was a huge lake with a waterfall and next to it was a forest. Everywhere was green grass. There were no real Streets but rather paths that led to every house. Mr. Thomas led them over to one of them. "Alright I will bring you to your house now" he said started walking. While walking he started explaining how the school was found. "Thousand years ago a small group of wizards and witches decided to build a school so that they could teach the children easier. Most of the old Wizarding Family's here in Australia are descendants from an old Tribe of Aborigines, the Anangu Aborigines. They somehow had to keep the Wizarding School a secret from the Muggles so they decided to build it inside of Ayers Rock or Uluru. Ever since Children from all around Australia and sometimes other countries go to school here" he finished and led them around a corner of the second year house. They stopped in front of a big house with a big brown door. Next to the door was a sign that said 'First year House'. Mr. Thomas led them inside.

The House was big. The floor was made out of marble stones and the walls were covered in a bright red. There were a few dark wodden Tables and dark leather couches around and they also got a kicker and a pool table. On the left and right side where two marble staircases. "Alright…the girls up the right staircase and the boys up the left staircase. Your names are on the Doors and your luggage has already been brought up to your dorm. I will see you again in 10 minutes" Mr. Thomas said and the children split up and got up the staircase. Upstairs where two big brown doors. One on the left side and one on the right. Harry quickly found his room. He was sharing it with Neville, Finn, Pete and a guy named Thomas. Thomas was tall and had red hair and brown eyes. The room was big. The floor was dark wooden and the walls where covered in the same red as the common room. It had five Four-Poster beds with red beddings. Two right next to the door, two across the room and one on the right wall. The bathroom was on the left side. Harrys and Nevilles beds where the ones across the room. As soon as Harry got to his bed Merlin arrived. The other boys jumped up.

"Oh I should have warned you. This is my Phoenix Merlin, my shadow wolf Mystic and my snow owl Hediwg…they are my Familiars" Harry said as Mystic jumped on his bed to sleep. The boys relexed.

"And this is my owl Zeus" Neville said smiling. Finns bed was the one on the right wall and the other two boys had the beds next to the door. They all went back downstairs. The other boys where already sitting on the couches so Harry and the rest sat down there as well. A few minutes later the girls came down as well.

"Alright I will give you a few booklets now. The first one is about the School rules and every imported information you might need. It also has a map so that you won´t get lost" Mr. Thomas said and handed them out. The Children looked at it for a while. "The next one is about the clubs that we have around here" he said and handed that one out as well. Harry immediately found the section about Quidditch. He loved Quiddich and was a fairly good seeker. He decided to read about it later. "Okay the last thing I am going to give you is your timetable" he said and handed it out. Harry scanned it.

_Monday: _

_9am-10:30am Potion, Room 55 Miss. Thornton_

_10:45am-12:15pm- Charms, Room 40 Mr. Thomas_

_12:15pm-1:30pm Lunch_

_1:45pm-3pm History of Magic, Room 20 Mrs. Dawson_

_3:15pm-4:45pm Free_

_Tuesday:_

_9am-10:30am Herbology, Greenhouse 1 Mr. Smith_

_10:45am-12:15pm Transfiguration, Room 45 Mr. Quinton_

_12:15pm-1:30pm Lunch_

_1:45pm-3pm _Arithmancy_, Room 60 Mr. Brooks_

_3:15pm-4:45pmWizarding or Muggle custom, Room 35/36 Mr. or Mrs. Young_

_Wednesday:_

_9am-10:30am Math, Room 30 Miss. Henderson_

_10:45am-12:15pm Muggle History, Room 33 Mr. Sanders_

_12:15pm-1:30pm Lunch_

_1:45pm-3pm Chemistry, Room 39 Mrs. Parker_

_3:15pm-4:45pm Biology, Room 37 Mr. Rich_

_Thursday:_

_9am-10:30am Language (Latin), Room 44 Mrs. Powell_

_10:45am-12:15pm PE, Gym Mr. Preston_

_12:15pm-1:30pm Lunch_

_1:45pm-3pm Music/Art, Room 22/23 Mr. Miller or Miss Leland_

_3:15pm-4:45pm English, Room 25 Miss Larsson_

_Friday:_

_9am-10:30am Ancient Runes, Room 58 Mrs. White_

_10:45am-12:15pm Care for Magical Creatures, Fireplace by the Lake Mr. Lambert_

_12:15pm-1:30pm Lunch_

_1:45pm-3pm Defense, Room 51 Mr. Mayer's_

_3:15pm-4:45pm Free_

_11pm-0:30am Astronomy, High Tower in the west wing Miss Rivers_

Harry sight. This was quiet a lot of classes. Not that he didn´t mind but that meant that he wouldn´t have much time for his own training. Harry suddenly remembered Tibby. He quietly walked up to Mr. Thomas.

"Sir…is it a problem if I have a house-elf here? She really doesn't want to leave me and she is the only one that really cares for me" Harry asked. Mr. Thomas smiled.

"Of course it is okay a few students have a house-elf here" Mr. Thomas said and Harry smiled and sat down again. After a few more minutes he saw that Mr. Thomas wanted to speak again. Harry faked a small cough and soon everyone was looking at Mr. Thomas again.

"Okay now that you all got a chance to look at the timetable I still have a few things to say. On the blackboard on the left side of the entrance door you can see all announcements and you can also sign up to any of the clubs if you want. Breakfast is from 7am-9:30am from Monday to Friday. On weekends from 7am-10am. Dinner will be served from 6pm to 8pm. Your curfew is at 8:30pm. Bedtime is at 10pm. Thru the two Doors across the Entrance door are a small Library and a training room. In the Training room are Dummies for you to practice your spells. Never use spelles against each other. A Portray in there is connected to the Teachers launch and the Headmaster office. Is everything clear so far?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay I think we should have a short round of introduction. Just tell us who you are, where you are from. Ladys first" He said and looked at a small blond haired girl.

"Hello, my name is Sarah Flynn. I am from Melbourne." She said nervous.

"Hello, I am Vanessa and I am Sarahs Twin" said the blond haired girl next to Sarah.

Next was a girl with brown hair. "My name is Hannah Cleber. I´m from Brisbane".

Now it was Thomas turn. "My name is Thomas Sweetlowe and I am from Canberra".

"Fiona Timber, from Sydney" said a shy looking dark haired girl.

"Pete Jackson also from Sydney" Pete said in a deep voice.

"Finn Peterson, Perth" said Finn short.

Now it was Harrys turn. "Harry Potter. I am from a small town in Wales, Great Britain, called Godrics Hollow" he said.

Next to Harry was Neville. "My name is Neville Longbottom and I live near Nottingham in Great Britain" he said shy. They continued introducing until it was nearly 6pm.

"Okay I will be leading you to Dinner than" he said. They all got up and walked out the Door. The path to the School building was short. The entrance to the building was huge. There was a huge marble staircase on the left side, leading to the classrooms Mr. Thomas explained, they walked thru another door into the Dining hall. It was huge and everywhere were big round tables standing around. One the Left wall where long tables standing and across the hall was a podium where already a few teacher where seated. Harry and his roommates quickly found a table in the middle and sat down. Soon everyone was seated and Mr. Thornbush stood up and walked to a lectern.

"Welcome to another year here at the Down Under Academy. I hope you all had a good summer. Remember Magic is not allowed outside of the class- or Training rooms. And now let the feast begin" he said and on the long Tables, on the left side, food began to appear. Now everyone was on their feet's again walking over to the tables. Harry and his new mates got in line as well. Dinner was a loud affair. Everyone enjoyed it. After dinner the boys were so tired that they all, except Harry, fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillows. Harry quietly called Tibby and told her that she could stay and take care of him. Harry then fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**How did you like it?**

**I wish you all a happy new year :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys :)**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday :***

**Have fun with the new Chapter**

Harry Potter and the Truth

Chapter 5

Harry awoke early the next day. Today he would start at his new School and he was excited. He quietly got out of bed and went over to his trunk. He quickly found his school uniform and his toiletries and went to the bathroom. It didn´t took him long to get ready. When he got back out he saw that it was only 6:30am, so he took his backpack(including his Books for the day) and the booklet about the clubs and the one with the map, and went downstairs. He sat down at one of the tables and started reading the booklet about the clubs. He quickly found the passage about Quidditch again. He found out that first years had their flying lesson on the second Saturday after the beginn of the school year and that Quidditch tryouts where the weekend after that. He continued reading about other clubs as well. There was nearly a club for every lesson they had but Harry thougt that he should wait until next year until he joined any of them...well except for Quidditch. Harry got up and walked over to the blackboard. The list for the tryouts wherer already up. The Captain is a sixth year girl named Lisa Wendel. There where only two spots open...Keeper and Seeker. He signed up for Seeker tryout. Harry than sat back down and started reading his Ancient Runes textbook(as it was his first lesson that day). Half an hour later he heard noises coming from both staircases. His roommates came down as well as the twin girls Sarah and Vanessa. Harry got up and the Boys all walked out if the House.

"Does anyone remember the way?" Pete asked.

"Yeah I do...but i also have the map with me" Harry said and smiled and led them along the way. They quickly found their way to the Dining hall. There weren´t many people yet, so they easily found a table near the buffet. After they all got them self some breakfast they started chatting about the classes.

"What lesson do we have first?" Thomas asked.

"Today is Friday so Runes...i think...Wait let me look" Finn said and got his timetable out "Yeah Runes" he confirmed and put the timetable away. After breakfast they still had 20min left to find their first classroom. Harry got his map out again and scaned it.

"Okay Room 58 is on the second level, down the left corridor" Harry said and they all made their way to the corridor. When they found the classroom they all sat down in the front row. Harry sat next to Neville. They both got out their stuff and opend the first Chapter of the book. They still had ten minutes left. Little by little the other first years arrived. One minute before 9am an mid aged woman entered the room. She had long blond hair and wore rectangular glasses.

"Good Morning first years...i am Mrs. Fabienne White" she said and everyone responded by greeting her. "Please answer when i call your name" she said and checked the list. "Okay...Ancient Runes is a very dificult subject you would do wise to study hard and to pay attention in this class. Now i would like you to read the first Chapter and make a list of all Runes and their translation in it...now start" she said and everyone quickly started reading. The chapter was long and luckily Harry had already read half of it. Reading the Chapter took most o the time o that class, so when they were all done reading Mrs. White stood up. "Alright class is over i an few minutes. For Homework I want you to finish the list and write a 2 pages long Summary of the Chapter...you are dismissed" she said and the Children packed their backs and went outside.

"What do we have next?" Neville asked.

"Care of Magical Creature...that is outside by the Lake" Finn said and they all made their way outside. The walk to the Lake was easy as you could see it from everywhere. They made it to the campfire site with five minutes to spare. They sat down on the tree trunks and got their books out. Soon their Teacher arrived. He was was young and had short brown hair.

"Hello Class...I am Zachery Lambert...please answer when I call your name" he said and also checked the list. "Okay...we will first start with the Safety measures...please read Chapter one and answer the Questions at the end of the Chapter" he said and everyone started reading. The chapter wasn´t as long as the one in the Runes Textbook but it was a bit more difficult to read. Near the end of the Class everyone was finished. "Okay now that you are done please follow me" Mr. Lambert said and they all got up and followed him. He led them to over to a few damp ditches. In them were ten-inches, toothless brown worms. They looked disgusting. "Those are Flobberworms...for the next few weeks you will be taking care of them. In the second Chaper you will read all about them. As your Homework please read the Chaper...you are dismissed" he said and the Children all made their way to the dining hall as it was Lunch time. When the boys were seated they started to discuss about their classes.

"I found Runes very interesting" Harry said smiling.

"Yeah...didn´t you read your Parents old Schoolbooks?" Neville asked.

"Yes...but the Runes Textbook is very different...i think there all different" Harry said taking another bite of his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Probably...but Britain is very far behind" Neville said befor drinking his Pumpkin juice.

"What Classes are you looking forward to?" asked Pete.

"Well I always liked Potions and Runes...but I am also looking forward to Transfiguration and Charms" Harry said.

"Well I was always good with Plants...so I am looking forward to Herbology and the muggle classes since I am Pureblood" Neville said smiling.

"Well blood dosn´t matter here...Pureblood or not we all had to go to Muggle school. I am looking forward to Astronomy and History" Finn said smiling at Neville.

"Well as I am Muggleborn I am looking forward to all the Magical classes but mostly Transfiguration" Pete said.

"Well I am Halfblood and my Father works as a Curse Breaker...so I am looking forward to Charms and Arithmancy" Thomas said smiling. Lunch ended and Harry took out the map again.

"Okay we have Defense next...that is in Room 51 which is in the same corridor as Runes" Harry said and they all made their way up to the Classroom. They again sat down in the front row and got their books out. Not soon after that their Teacher came in.

"Hello Class my name is Victor Mayers...first I am going to check the list" he said with a very deep voice and started to call out names. Mr. Mayers was an old man with a long white beard and he looked very strict. "In this class you are going to learn how to defend yourself and others against the Dark arts and Dark Creature. I will not tolerate any childish behavior. If you don´t pay attention you could get seriously injured. Please read the First Chapter and once your done were going to start with an easy spell...you may start now" he said and everyone started reading. The Chapter wasn´t long but it was a lot to take in...it contained some Safety measures and a spell called 'Lumos' which makes the tip of your wand Illuminate. After half an hour everyone was done reading. "Okay please stand up everyone" Mr. Mayers said and they all stood up. "Good now...please repeat after me 'Lumos'" he said and you could here cries of Lumos from everywhere. After fifteen minutes of repeating Mr. Mayers spoke again. "Now i am going to show you the wand movement" he gave a his Wand a quick flick. "Now you try" he said and everyone grabed their Wands and tried. Mr. Mayers had to walk around to correct some students including Neville and Pete. After another fifteen minutes he spoke again. "Okay now I want you to try both togehter...if you do it right your Wand should light up like this" Mr. Mayer said and lit the tip of his Wand. Everyone was eager to try. After a fre trys Harry finally managed to lit his wand. "Ah good job Mr. Potter...well done" Mr. Mayer said and Harry smilied proudly. "Oh Mr. Longbottom your Wand movement is again wrong...your grip is to strong...lose up a bit" he said and Neville did...and it worked. Neville beamed.

"Well done Neville" Harry said and gave him a pat on the back. Thomas, Hannah and Vanessa were the only others that managed.

"Okay as Homework i want you to write a 3 page long Summary of the Chapter and for those who didn´t manage the spell please practice and maybe next week we can already start on the counter Curse...you are dismissed except Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom" he said and everyone packed their bags. Finn, Pete and Thomas gave them a questioning look.

"We will tell you later" Harry said and the boys left. Harry and Neville walked over to Mr. Mayer who sat at his desk. "You wanted to speak to us Sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter...The Headmaster would like to see you two...I will bring you" he said and showed them the way. The Headmaster office was at the end of the corridor right next to the Dining hall. There where only three doors. One was labeled staff room, another one Deputy headmaster and the last one Headmaster. Mr. Mayer knocked on the door. They heard a quiet 'open' and Mr. Mayer opened the Door. "Mr. Thornbush...the boys you wanted to see" he said and led them inside.

"Ah yes Harry, Neville please have a seat. You may leave now Victor" Mr. Thornbush said and Mr. Mayer left as Harry and Neville sat down. They looked around. The room wasn´t big but there were a lot of things in this room. Behind Mr. Thornbush were many books in old looking bookshelfes and instruments were lying all over the room. "You may wonder why i wanted to speak to you" he said and Harry and Nevill nodded. "Well i thought we shoud go over the things that i want to teach you. Well for once I want to teach you the art of Sword fight and how to make your own Swords" Mr. Thornbush said. Harry and Neville looked shocked. "I think we should meet up every second Monday right after your last class" he said and both boys nodded.

"Sir what about our special abilities?" Harry asked.

"Ah...of course...well Neville I will teach you some basic healing spells and Potion first and when your older you may help out in the infirmary" he said and Neville nodded smiling. "Your case is a bit more difficult...we have an older student here who can also do elemental magic...his element is water...but as he is in his final year i think it is better if we don´t disturb him. However there is a girl, who i hope will start here next year, her element is fire and she is from Britain as well...if she wants to come it would be better if you two train together...i will talk to her soon and let you know" He said and Harry nodded. They continued to talk a while longer. "Alright it is Dinner time soon so why don´t you two run along" Mr. Thornbush said and dismissed them. They quickly made their way back to there House. The other boys where sitting at a table doing their Homework. Harry and Neville walke over to them. They looked up.

"What did Mr. Mayer want from you?" Pete asked.

"Well the Headmaster wanted to talk to us because we are his apprentices" Harry explained.

"Cool...why?" asked Thomas. Harry looked nervous. Neville put a hand on his back.

"Go on you can tell them...it will be okay" Neville said smiling. Harry then went on and explained the situation with his Family and why he had left. The Boys were pretty shocked to hear this.

"It´s okay Harry...it is not your fault" Thomas said said and smilied at him.

"Yeah they must be real jerks if they don´t see how nice you are" Pete said.

"And Hey...you got us now" Finn said smiling. Harry beamed, he had never felt that Happy and Neville both sat down as well and started their Homework. At around 7pm the went to Dinner. They ate pretty mush since they had Astronomy later that night. When they got back to their House they continued with their Homework. At 10:45pm a young woman with short black hair came into the House.

"Hello students...I am Henriette Rivers and I am here to pick you up for your Astronomy class" she said they all stood up and Miss. Rivers checked the list. "Alright please follow me." she said and led them to the School building. They walked up to the third floor and through the left corridor. At the end of the corridor was a door which led to s spiral staircase. "Alright we need to walk up there staris. At some point we will reach the uper wall of the Building as well as Ayers Rock...but don´t worry you can walk right through it. It will led us to a Pavilion on top of the Rock" she said and started walking again. Once their reached the top they could feel a gentle cool breeze. They all sat down on the benches. "Okay we will first start with the theorie so please read the First chapter" Miss. Rivers said and everyone got oout their books. The chapter wasn´t long so after fifteen minutes everyone was done. "Okay now I have some mats for you" she said and handed them out. "We are now going to look at the Stars and see what Star signs you can spot" she added and the all lay down in a circle. It was a clear night so it was easy to see the stars. Finn easily spoted some Star signes. They did that for the rest of the class. "Okay for your Homework I want you to read the next Chapter...I will bring you back now" Miss. Rivers said and soon they were all back at their House. As they were all pretty tired they immediately went to bed.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys :)**

**New Chapter**

**Hope you enjoy it**

Harry Potter and the Truth

Chapter 6

Harry awoke the next morning by Mystic licking his face. "Hey" he groaned tired. He got up and stroked Mystics long black fur. After he put on his glasses he could see the clock more clearly. It was 9:02am. Harry looked around and saw that everyone else was still asleep, so he decided to wake them. "Hey...If you don´t wake up now you will miss breakfast" he yelled. The four boys jumped up.

"What was that for mate?" Pete asked sleepy. All boys lokked at Harry.

"Breakfast is only until 10am and it is already 9:10am so you better hurry up is you want some" Harry said as he went to the bathroom. Soon the rest of the boys where in the Bathroom as well. When Harry was done he quickly fed his Familiars and left for breakfast with the other boys. Once they were seated at a Table they discuss what they wanted to do that day. They decided to take a tour around the school grounds. Harry took Mystic with him. The Grounds were beautiful. Everywhere was green gras, beautiful flowers, plants and big trees. Behind the school buliding were the Greenhouses, a gym and the Quidditch pitch. Next to the School buliding, on the right side, was the 4th year house. It was right next to the lake and on the side of the waterfall, under which one could go through. Mystic ran right into the water. Harry picked up a branch and threw it after her. They easily got up to a game of fetch. Luckily the brought some Lunch. They played for the rest of the day with Mystic. When the sun was beginning to set the boys realized that the Sky was charmed to look like the sky outside. They decided to walk back to their house to get ready for dinner. The boys agreed to continue their tour tomorrow. When Harry got ready for bed that night an owl flew thru the window and landed next to his bed. He knew that owl...it was his Family owl. With shaking hands he took the letter from the owl. he opened it.

_Harry James Potter, _

_you bring that cloak back this instant. It is not yours to have. Also you will come back home from wherever you are. How dare you run away like that...you won´t even survive on your own...your only a squib after all. Professor Dumbledore is very angry and disappointed with you._

_Mum & Dad_

Harry laught. Of course they care about that cloak more than about him. But what about Dumbledore? Now he knew that he knew the truth. Dumbledore wanted him back under supervision.

"What is so funny?" Neville asked as he came out of the bathroom. Harry handed him the letter. Neville quickly scaned it and started to laught as well. " Your Family needs to sort out their priorities" he said. "Are you going to answer?" he added.

"Maybe tomorrow" Harry said, took of his glasses and went to bed. The next day they woke up at 8:38am. After breakfast they continued their tour. They started where they let of...at the lake. They walked along the path by the lake and soon found themself at the campfire place. The path led into the Forest. There where two ways to go from there. They decided to walk left. The Forest was beautiful and they could see many owls. unicorns and fairies. Soon the path came into an end right at the 5th year house so they turned around again and then took the right way. That way they reached the 6th year house. They walked past by it and soon they found two houses right outside the Forest. It were the 7th and 8th year houses. They realized that they were near the parking lot. From there they walked down the path that Mr. Thomas showed them. Now they also saw the 3th year house. As it was already past Lunch time they made their way back to their house to have Tibby bring them some lunch. After some Sandwiches they played some pool billard. After he lost his first round Harry decided to write a response to his Parents.

_Mum & Dad,_

_sorry that i have taken the cloak but as it is a Family heirloom, given to the first born son, I thought that it is mine. I won´t come back until you see the fault in your way of living and believes. By the way i got an apprenticeship together with Neville Longbottom and we're out of the country. I transfered my Vault as well. Maybe you should talk to the Goblins about this...because ther is a lot more going on then you think._

_Harry_

he sealed the letter with the Potters crest (a Gryffin on a blue and red backround) and went to dinner with the other boys. When they sat down at a Table they saw Cole walking towards them. "And how were your first days?" he asked.

"Great...Pete, Thomas this is my older brother Cole" Finn said. They shook hands.

"Hey Cole...can you tell me how Owl post works here?" Harry asked.

"Sure...The Owls live in the Forest and on the Rock wall behind the Forest is a spell so that only Owls can go through them" Cole said smiling.

"Thank you" Harry said and Cole left to sit with his mates.

"Got that letter for your Parents ready?" Neville asked.

"Yes...I hope I can make them see their mistakes at some point" Harry said sad.

"Hey...if not you can always come to my place for the Holidays" Finn said smiling.

"Thank you" Harry said. After dinner Harry saw Hedwig sitting on the windowsill by his bed. "Okay Hedwig...I´ve got a letter for my Parents...it will be a long flight so please take enough breaks and be careful" Harry said and Hedwig bobbed her head and flew away. Harry sat down on his bed and looked over his Homework once more and as it was a school the next day he got to bed early. They all woke around 7am the next morning.

"What do we have first?" Thomas asked while packing his back.

"Potions" Harry said Happily.

"Do you have experience at Potions Harry?" Pete asked.

"Yes...it is very interesting and dangerous you should pay close attention in class" Harry warned them. AfterBreakfast they quickly made their way to room 55 on the left corridor on the second level. The Door was still closed so they sat down on the floor and waited.

"Harry?" asked Neville quietly.

"Yes?" answered Harry.

"I am not sure about Potions...you said it is dangerous and I tend to be clumsy...could you please help me out?" Neville asked shyly.

"Of course Neville" Harry said smiling.

Soon the Teacher came and opened the Door. "Welcome class...please sit down" she said nicely. Two people could sit at eace table. Harry and Neville sat at the front with Finn and Pete on the table on the left and Thomas with Hannah on the right table. "My name is Amber Thornton. In this class it would do you good to pay close attention. Potion and Herbology are very close together so I advise you to pay close attention in that class as well. Today you will read the first three chapters of you textbook. In these chapters you will learn everything about safety measures and how to prepare your ingredients. You will irst learn how to prepare for a Potion befor you start brewing. You may start now" she said in a very strict tone. Potion was done soon after that. As Homework they had to finish reading the chapters and writr summarys about eace chapter. Next they had Charms class. Charms was on the same level but in the right corridor. The door was open and Mr. Thomas was already sittin at his desk. They sat down at the front again. In Charms they had to read again. Harry found Charms interesting. Mr. Thomas promised them that they would start the levitation charm next week. Lunch was a very loud affair. The first years all got tables close together to discuss their Classes. Next they had History of Magic in room 20 on the first level on the right corridor. The Teacher was Julie Dawson. It was more boring than the other classes they had so far but interesting non the less. It was soon over and they all made their way beack to their House as they didn´t had any more classes that day. They sat down to do their Homework. Harry was the first one done so he grabbed his Charms Tetbook and went to the training room. He wanted to learn the spell ahead. Neville soon followed and they both practised very hard. The other boys and some girls showed up later as well. Shortly befor Dinner some of them were close to performing the spell. Pete however had problems.

"You have to imagine how the feather floats and then concentrate on it. Your incantation and wand movement are correct" Finn said smiling at him.

"Yeah but not tonight...it is dinner time" Thomas said. They all left for the dining hall.

**I hope you like this Chapter.**

**Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
